A Half
by Cy Fur
Summary: Xion and Roxas are two broken pieces of another broken thing. Vague spoilers for 358/2 Days. Roxas/Xion.


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

The first time Xion and Roxas kiss, the jolt of familiarity and _almost wholeness_ is so complete that they jerk apart from the shadow of shock, and Roxas nearly falls off of the clock tower. Xion grabs his wrist and yanks him forward, so that they two of them end up almost on top of each other, pressed back against the wall.

"What…?" Xion's wide blue eyes reflect his own.

Roxas touches his lips with one gloved hand. What the heck? He looks at her lips, which are pink, like his. When he touches them with his gloved fingers, he doesn't feel anything.

"Maybe… it's just lip touching?" She asks.

"Maybe…" He says, and practically lunges at her, wanting to _feel _that tingling warmth, like a foot that's fallen asleep and is gradually waking up. The mere fact that they're feeling anything leaves them both needy and wanting.

They both shudder at the wave of almost-pain, almost-pleasure that washes over them, and Roxas straddles her, his gloved hands burying themselves in her hair. The tingling isn't just from where their lips meet - the spots where their cheeks touch, their chins, their noses.

On a vague hunch, Roxas yanks his gloves off and buries his bare hands in her hair, his palms pressed flat on her scalp.

Xion moans and tries to press herself closer to him, her tongue going into his mouth and her hands scrabbling at his back, trying to pull him as close to her as she can.

Roxas breaks their desperate kiss, panting. "Wait…"

"Wait?" Xion looks at him with her dazed blue eyes.

"Shouldn't we be somewhere else?" A little part of his brain is telling him that they should be doing this in a private place, with a bed.

"Not now." Xion nips the fingertips of her gloves and tugs them off, bringing them to Roxas' hair, tugging and tangling. She's kissing him again, kissing him with her whole mouth as the tingling rush engulfs her like a wave, and she squirms and wriggles until she's in _his _lap, straddling him. She yanks his zipper down, whimpering and mewling as his mouth moves along her neck, each press of his lips leaving her shivering and tingling.

Roxas' hands are shaking as he tugs her zipper down, pushing her coat aside and sliding his hands under her shirt and up her back. He can taste her skin, salty and slightly bitter with the taste of darkness that all Nobodies carry. He whimpers when her bare hands move down the collar of his shirt to feel the skin of his back. The familiarity takes his breath away, and it makes him shudder.

"I want…" Xion kisses him again, for a good long while, and somewhere along the line Xion's shirt is cast aside - neither of them can remember, it's all a blur of kissing, touching, _feeling_. She shudders at the feeling of him pressed against her, his bare, flat chest flush against hers. She doesn't remember if he was wearing a shirt, but it doesn't matter now, because they're skin to skin, his flat planes against her pudgy softness.

"What?" Roxas groans as he kisses along her neck, her jaw, her cheeks, her mouth. His hands roam across her back, then plunge down the back of her pants, taking handfuls of her ass and squeezing.

"I'm… I want you in me…" She rocks against him, not entirely sure how she wants him in her, only that she wants them to be as close as possible.

Roxas understands; he wants them to join together and become… not whole, exactly. They're both too broken to be whole. But they'll be bigger pieces of a broken thing. So why not try to join together? He's a little hazy as to how they're going to go about doing this. He can feel his hardness, throbbing and hot up against his thigh. Does Xion have one?

Xion squirms closer, wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing her face into his neck, trying to press as much of herself against Roxas, trying to feel the rush of tingling sweetness and shivering warmth. She feels a throbbing in the hole in her chest, matched by the almost painful beating between her legs.

Roxas pulls her closer to him, his hands kneading at her ass, trying to keep their skin touching, trying to at least pretend they aren't broken. He can feel the heat between her legs, the same way she can feel his hardness against her thigh. He wonders, vaguely, what she's got - nothing is poking him the way he's poking her. But her skin is soft and hot under his hands, and she mewls and whimpers each time the seam of her pants presses against the warm wetness he can feel.

Xion groans and whimpers, tugging his belt open and sliding her hand into his pants to feel the thing poking her. She shudders, because she can _feel_, or at least the echo of a feeling bounces around the hole in her chest where her heart would be. She wants to get closer to him, as close as she can. She wants them to become one again, or at least half, which is about as good as they'll ever get.

Roxas takes his hands out of her pants and fiddles with her belt, yanks the buttons of her pants open and tugs the zipper down. He feels around, his fingers curling up against the wet fabric - warm and soft and wet, sending some kind of spark down their backs, from the empty place in his chest, down his arm, up into her, up her back to the empty place in _her _chest, and they both whimper at the shared sensation.

Xion's the one who kicks her kicks her boots off and yanks her pants (and panties) off and away. She feels the emptiness all the more - the echoes of familiarity bounce about, seeming to amplify the fact that something is missing. She blushes when she sees Roxas looking at the wet place between her legs, biting her lip and peeking at him through her eyelashes.

"It doesn't look the way I thought it would," he says, more then slightly embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry?" Xion blushes pinker, the leans forward and kisses him again, kisses him with her whole mouth, trying to feel as much of him as possible, trying to plug up the emptiness. She whimpers, biting his lip as his fingers cautiously feel the wiry hair… there, then further in, feeling the hard little nub that makes her whole body feel like lightning and ice.

"I go… here?" He nudges the little thing.

"I don't think so…" She reaches down to feel herself, moving further down until she finds the place that feels empty and loose. Cautiously, she slides her finger in, very aware of Roxas' hands on her hips and his eyes on the hand between her legs. "There." Her voice is breathy and slightly squeaky.

"Here?" He cautiously slides his fingers in next to hers, then tugs it out when she whines. He licks his finger - it tastes like him, sort of.

"Yeah." Xion is panting, reaching about blindly. She tugs him free and pauses, looking down at it.

"What?" Roxas blushes as well, feeling her warm hands and the feeling of… almost-rightness climb up his spine, rung by rung.

"Nothing," Xion mumbles, and gets on her knees. She's got an idea, sorta-kinda. She wants him in her, wants to be at least something approaching halfway whole. She hovers over him, unsure as to how to do this, exactly. Oh, she knows where she wants him, knows this more then she knows anything else at the moment, but how he'll get in is another matter.

"Let me…" Roxas reaches down, spreading her open and feeling the spot where he thinks he should go. "There?"

"Yeah." She takes him in hand and guides him there, then begins to slide down, slowly.

When she's fully seated, they both sob, because every piece of bare skin pressed against another piece of bare skin is tingling, and the beating in the place where they're joined feels like the echo of a heartbeat.

Roxas kisses Xion, his arms wrapped around her middle and his hands resting on her lower back. He hisses and groans, because something inside of her is squeezing him in ways that make his eyes cross. He can feel something building in his belly, way too fast, and he thinks that he's going to explode soon. He holds on to her and rocks, slowly, trying not to explode into a million little pieces.

Xion whimpers into his mouth, her hands going between her legs to press down where they're joined, because there's something there that makes her _feel_, even if she isn't sure what, exactly, she's feeling. She can feel, period.

Roxas groans, curling his toes and arching against Xion. It feels so _good_, feathers and ice and lemons and lightning under his skin and dancing, coupled with the warmth and tingling familiarity that seeps into his bones whenever he feels Xion. When he feels her hand reaching down, he covers it with his own and feels around among the wetness, until he finds the stiff thing that makes her shudder around him whenever he presses it.

Xion shudders and fists his hair, tugging on it with one hand and rubbing the little thing with him, getting her fingertip wet. She presses her forehead against his, panting hard, her blue eyes staring straight into his. She rocks with him, feeling all the twitchy-tingly shivers and soft warmth throughout her whole body.

Roxas lets off a long, low moan and clutches her close, thrusting as deep as he can as he finally dissolves, deep inside of her. He shudders, his hand pressing down between her legs at the little thing, feeling her twitch and shiver. He keeps pressing down, rubbing and circling as he tries to reproduce the twitching melting thing with her, make her feel that they've joined together again, that they're a bigger broken piece.

Xion presses and rocks with him, until the pressure inside of her subsides. She sags against him, nuzzling his neck. When she sits up to kiss him, her face is wet with tears.

Roxas kisses her back, pressing his nose against hers and feeling the wetness trickling out of his own eyes. He holds her as close to him as he can, feeling with all of his skin as the empty place in his chest beats in time with the empty place in hers.


End file.
